Cost of a Promise
by Ranko's Knight
Summary: An Accident Happens, And Ranma makes a promise that forces him to reevaluate his life. Note: Due to various events in writing, I've found myself compelled to up its raiting to M. I apolagize to any readers who dont feel they can continue the series now.
1. Prologue: The accident

Cost of a Promise

Disclaimer: All materials copyrighted to Viz., and to the Rumiko-Sama

:Authors note: "I KNOW PEOPLE you've all had YOUR SHARE of fan fiction where Ranma is renamed Ranko and locked in female form, forced to stay in female form , or chooses to stay in female form her whole life, for a good deal of the time, or for a extended time period."

Well… im afraid that this is another fic in that genre

If that's a turn off for you DO NOT READ FURTHER.

:side note: "my knowledge of Nodoka comes almost entirely from Fan fiction and the episode "like water for Ranma"

Prologue the accident.

It was truly a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky… the sun was shining, the grass was green. The butterflies, and the birds were soaring

Ranma sighed.

Akane, a lot of the kids at school, even some of his best friends might have thought he was dense, but he was quite capable of appreciating this kind of natural beauty.

He was gazing out back from just inside the Tendo Dojo's dining room.

And just watched taking it in for a few minutes, of somewhat needed introspection.

He sighed and got up.

"If only my life could be like this"

He went through his daily ritual, and practiced for a half hour attacking the very air jumping making sure he knew each combination of moves perfectly.

Ranma as dense as he may have seemed was well aware that many students at school thought he was single minded, even obsessed… and he occasionally supposed they might be right… he could not say he would have minded having had a CHOICE on whether or not to go on the training trip.

But, be that as it may… their was almost nothing, he would give this up for.

And nothing that crossed his mind at the moment.

He heard the door opening behind him.

Entering none other then Genma-Panda

"Hey what is –"he started as a bucket was thrown at him.

"All right." Ranma-chan said irritatibly cracking a fist "what's the big idea old man… it had better be good."

Genma got out a sign saying "she's inside the house"

Ranma-chan paused. "She, who Shampoo?"

: sign replied: "someone more dangerous"

Ranma-chan frowned.

"More dangerous… Kodachi?"

: Genma shook his head and got out another sign

"Someone even more dangerous yet"

Ranma frowned this was starting to sound scary.

"More Dangerous then Kodachi… sounds like we have a major problem… oh are you talking about Akane" she laughed then gulped "she's not in the kitchen is she…"

"Something more dangerous yet", the latest sign replied.

Ranma replied with a scowl and a frustrated sneer "WHAT THE HECK COULD BE MORE DANGEROUS THEN-"

"Ranko haven't I told you you shouldn't yell inside someone's house?" a gentle, but reproving voice came from behind her.

Ranma turned around at being called Ranko and saw … her mother.

She looked at her in fear for just a second… always afraid that this time she would be found out but then remembered to keep up her charade… and besides she enjoyed just for a moment coming as close as she could to being her mother's son.

"Aunty Saotome" she burst out running into her mothers arms.

Nodoka was a little surprised by Ranko's sudden affectionate attitude but welcomed it, returning the hug.

"Ranko how are you doing?"

Ranma paused and then replied "Im doing fairly well aunty" she said smiling.

Nodoka asked

"Is Ranma here right now?" she said anxiously.

Ranma replied sadly and a tad nervously

"He just left" Thankfully , Nodoka missed the sulk, or had no idea what it meant.

"Again, that's a pity Ranko" she said a little sadly, then grinned broadly

"Tell me how your lifes going Ranko how are things going with Akane?"

Ranma paused "Well I'd be lieing if I said they were amicable. But theirs been little violence for quite a while."

Nodoka nodded "I hope so Ranko, you remember what I've told you before about violence."

Ranma nodded too. She DID remember and had NO desire to have to hear that lecture again.

"Hai Auntie, And Im trying to be less violent but its hard to break from old habits you know"

Nodoka nodded "I understand dear…"

Nodoka wasn't sure how to put this… for some reason Ranko always seemed reluctant to go shopping for feminine clothes, in fact she wasn't sure how often , if ever ranko bought what nodoka had bought on ranko's behalf.

She knew the girl wasn't selling it on eBay or something else like that, for the simple fact she had found the dresses still in the girls room… sometimes with the tags still on.

Nodoka chided herself mentally _"Be patient, you have to keep up a steady, but gentle pressure on her… too little and she'll never change… too much, and she'll likely grow very nervous or even disobey just for the sake of showing she controls her own life"_

Ranko I know we do this almost everytime I come over but , if you haven't grown bored with it yet… would you like to go dress shopping?"

Ranma made a face at that then saw the look in her mothers eyes and realized it would give her a chance to get to know her mother, probably the only one she'd have.

:she nodded: "I'd like that aunty."

"see anything you like dear?" Nodoka asked Ranma while going through the shop.

Ranma made a face at the thought of having to wear any of these outfits… but knew it might be best to select some herself rather then force her mother to do so.

"uh this light blue knee lengh dress, I like it auntie" Ranma sighed at least it wasn't excessively frilly, and it wasn't revealing enough to cause her mother to auto veto it.

All in all they selected 6 dresses that day.

After finishing they decided to head back to the Dojo.

Naturaly, as was often times the case in Nerima, by the time they had finished it had started pouring down rain (yes even though their were no clouds in the sky beforehand)

Their clothes were in relatively Waterproof bags… but they did not have that luxary.

They hurried as much as they could without tripping, and finally reached a traffic crossing.

One for a 4 lane road.

Nodoka being commonsensical and wise, stopped there… Ranma however kept goint.

"RANKO GET BACK OVER HERE!" Nodoka yelled.

Ranma paid her no heed , and made her way across … but then…

A car was zooming from behind… and like most cases when its raining… it was hard for that car to slow down anything resembling quickly. .. not to mention that with the heavy rain he wouldn't see her until he had almost hit her.

Ranma of course was to busy entertaining her views of herself as invincible… and so did not notice not until…

:she heard the veering of the engines behind her and reflexively turned around to see the car… but it was only a split second away too short a distance for even her to do something… but then…

Nodoka… showing an odd feat of agility for a woman in a kimono, jumpers across the road… knocking Ranma out of the way…. And was hit by the car herself.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO: Ranma yelled… feeling as if the car HAD hit her, and almost WISHED it had.

:the car stopped and the driver said.

"MY god are you all right?" He yelled.

Ranma cried "no were both dead… but its not your fault its mine…

"Ranko…" nodoka asked weakly.

"Mother?" Ranma asked, not able to bring herself to call her aunt, now that she was about to die.

"Come on" th guy said gruffly "we need to get out of the road so theirs no more accidents."

Ranma cryingly agreed and gently moved her mothers body to the sidewalk… hoping she'd feel healthy.

Nodoka smiled.

"You call me mother… that makes me happy… Ranko .. please promise me this one thing… it is a large favor… and one I think you will find difficult even impractical."

"Anything." Ranko quietly , but fervently swore.

"Ranko… Ranko… promise me that you will become a proper young lady, and put your tomboyish attitude behind you."

Ranma was stunned, but didn't know why she should be… this was precisely the kind of thing her mother would be thinking of, and ranko didn't know what say.

She now had to make a terrible decision.

She could either throw away the only life she had ever known, or she could refuse her mother's deathbed request.

Either way her life would be utterly destroyed in this moment…, she could not imagine living with either devastating change to her life… but she had to make a choice

"I Promise mother, I'll become a proper young lady, and my family proud" She said crying and holding her…

"But mother please… wont you be there? Please" Ranma said not needing girlishness to cry tears.

Nodoka sighed… "my one regret is I died without seeing Ranma… Tell him I… Love… him…I … free him aarh" Nodoka said as the light faded from her eyes, and she died.

"MOTHER!" Ranma yelled out in pain, and anguish. Crying by the accident sight

Ranma. could not tell the difference from rain and tears as she cried for who knew how long… she had NEVER Cried this much before in her life… not even during or after the nekohanten.

"Young lady?"

She turned around and saw what looked like some ambulance workers.

"We came as soon as we could… "

Ranma cried

"Can you tell us everything about the accident you know?"

"It was… it was all my fault… she told me stay back… but I didn't listen… I went ahead to show how good I was."

: He shook his head "Hind sight is often 20/20."

"Considering how much grief you seem to be in, I see no reason charges should be pressed against you , but I need a name to put on official documents.'

She was about to reply then thought better of it and said "My names Saotome Ranko" she said sadly.


	2. Chapter 1 : Understanding the sacrafice

Authors note: Thank you everyone most Kindly for your reviews! I really got inspired.

OK people I HEARD you this is my first revision of chapter 1.

I'll probably revise it again in a week or so.

Why was it so bad… I had some comp trouble so I after getting things worked out, seeing how eager people were RUSHED finishing the chapter.

I apologize for the I'll admit deplorably bad grammar.

Chapter 1: Understanding the sacrifice

Ranma watched as they took her mothers body away .

All the things she'd wanted to tell her…

The elusive fantasy of someday having a happy reunion with her…

Snuffed out, obliterated, scattered, as impossible to recover as recover one and only one of her tears would be from the ponds that were forming.

Maybe she should leave the promise like that too… buried forgotten, lost in a sea of things like it

She shook her head free of that notion.

As tempting as it was… as almost IMPERATIVE as it seemed she could not forget this promise… it was one made to her mother… and more right before she died.

She would not… she COULD not, break it or ignore it for any considerable length of time.

:one of the rescue workers asked "Where do you live..."

she replied a bit brokenly.

"The Tendo dojo"

he nodded

"Come with me and I'll give you a ride."

Ranma's hear leapt at this offer… but realized she probably needed some time to brood before talking with her father and the Tendo's.

"Thanks but I Think I'll want some time to go over this myself."

He shook his head "All the more reason you should come with me… their could be another accident while your distracted by this incident."

Ranma had to grudgingly admit that this was true… she WAS paying more attention to her feelings of pain and anguish

"Allright" she grumbled as she got in the car…

she got out a short distance before the Dojo and thought of the likely reactions.

Everyone would be stunned to hear of Nodoka's death…

"'Cept Pops He'll probably be happy!" Ranma snarled suddenly

_Proper young ladies do not use slang._ She could hear her mothers voice saying.

Ranma hesitated at the door… worked up her courage and knocked.

After a few Seconds Kasumi opened the door.

"Ranma-kun come in… your quite wet." She said, kindly.

:Ranma came in and said:

"Get everyone here this is urgent…"

Kasumi said

"Oh my oh my oh my…" but gathered the family. It took a few minutes for them to gather…Akane did not seem happy to be distracted from her homework, or Genma and Soun from their game of shoji, or Nabiki from her money counting.

:Ranma gulped and said "everyone… listen very carefully… their was…. An accident… she's dead…. My mothers dead" :she said breaking down crying saying the last of it.

"Aunty Saotome" the 3 Tendo daughters chorused shocked… even the otherwise cynical Nabiki

Genma sighed sadly, "My dear wife…" He said making a fist… he'd longed to see her again, as a man, and not a panda… now… now… that could never be.

Akane Gave Ranma a hug… she was rarely that gentle with her fiancé, but at the moment felt a lot of pity for her "I know its terrible Ranma but im sure it will all work out." She said wanting to comfort her

Ranko sighed "with her dieing breath she freed me from the seppuku contract, I think we can assume that extends to you as well. However" her voice became grave at that moment, almost grim "there is one small issue"

She thought now was as good a time as any to get this out into the open.

"Pop's… Mom… mom… mom made me make a promise"

Genma started to feel a bit uncomfortable at that.

What…

A few minutes latter….

"YOU PROMISED WHAT?" Genma exploded

"What was I supposed to do, tell her no, explain about the curse?"

Genma tried thinking something up… but it was a miracle he could think up intelligble speak up.

"No Ranma not really" Genma said sadly.

Akane responded hotly.

"Isn't their anything we can do uncle Genma?"

Genma shook his head "not really.. and even if I wanted to stop this.. even in spite of it not being honorable in the least to try convincing my son to break the only promise he's ever sworn his mother."

:he whispered: "Ranma has always been a real stickler on honor, sometimes to the detriment of his common sense."

Akane Thought back to the Several cases of Ranma continuing in a challenge a STUPID ONE

Genma paused "If … if Ranma insist on pursuing this I will not disown him… uh her I guess. But Ranma… if you want to ignore it I don't think any of us will think less of you." Genma seriously hoped Ranma WOULD toss this aside, for both of their sakes…"

Nabiki decided to pitch in.

"Ranma have you thought of the full range of implications of this promise?"

Ranma nodded sadly.

Genma decided he had to push forward as much as it hurt both of them.

"You'll have to forsake the art, or at least reduce your involvement in it to nothing more then a hobby, you'll have to act like a girl, dress like a girl, talk like a girl, think like a girl" Genma gulped this was NOT easy to say" be a girl"

Ranma already going through a lot of shock paused at that.

"I know… and even though I'm still in tears over mom dieing… I'm" she said breaking down. "Mortally scared of the changes I'd have to make .

Genma shook his head… wisely holding back that Ranma was acting a good deal more girlish now, as he did not wish to be kabbobed by all 3 girls.

4 he corrected himself.

Akane , though not PRECISELY happy about this decided to comfort Ranma

"Look Ranma NO one will hold it against you if you decide to dismiss this promise, as something your mother would never hold you to if she understood your situation… " she was shocked at the tears of helplessness that continued to well up in Akane's eyes.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND AKANE" Ranma Shouted at Akane as if she was a total and complete idiot. "I gave her my WORD this is the only promise I've ever personally given my mother. You think I can just go. "Oh if she'd known the whole situation, im sure she wouldn't hold me to it" You think I can just do that? AKANE NO BAKA!" Ranma had no mallet, but the force in her voice , which was usually callous or sarcastic when speaking with Akane, was filled with more then enough force to make up for the lack.

Akane was taken aback by the bluntness and the true and genuine anger in Ranma's reply… as much as she wanted to get angry she knew the others would only get angry at her… and Ranma was… probably, just venting.

Kasumi Interrupted , wanting to defuse the situation.

"Ranma if you Feel you have to follow through with this, it would probably be best to take it slowly step by step, rather then forcing yourself through it too fast. Maybe wait a week or two after the funeral then try to start socializing more and more in your female form? Maybe slowly changing your wardrobe from there,"

Ranma sighed, a little less unhappily, at least kasumi was always calm and helpful.

"thank you Kasumi I really appreciate your advice"

Genma nodded, still a little sad

"I'll accept this I'll understand if you want us to move out Soun-"

Soun shook his head.

"You've proven a good friend, Saotome-Kun… I'll let you and your… your daughter stay here."

Genma nodded sadly…

"Kasumi… could you call the school Tell them Ranma will need some time off for the funeral?"

Kasumi nodded. "Of course Uncle Saotome"

Genma sighed "That should give us more then a week. You should decide how you'll handle things, who to break the news to… and just WHAT were going to do about all your other Iinuzake's"

Ranma groaned "I wish you'd left them out of it.

Genma sighed: "they WILL be a problem. They may think you've gone insane… for all we know shampoo will go back to her kiss of death nonsense… i"

Akane nodded "I'll help you through this too Ranma.

Ranma sighed explaining this to Shampoo and Ukyo would NOT be a picnic, even Akane would likely have second thoughts at some point, once her initial feelings of sympathy for Ranma's situation wore off.

They nodded.

Genma "Tomorrow lets discuss the funeral… lets try not to talk too much about the promise until then, agreed"

Everyone including Ranma nodded.

Soun sighed sadly "Then lets get to bed, as I think we've all had a long day."

End Chapter 1

Anyone have any advice for me?

If you do let me know… because I'd like some advice in particular on which changes should happen when, as far as Ranma's "transition" is concerned.

Thank you.

How do you like this new and improved version of chapter 1 by the way?


	3. Chapter 2: Saying Farewell

Authors note: My apologies in advance… this is a really crappy chapter… but a necessary bridge I think.

Chapter 2

Saying Farewell.

Ranma was in a bit of a daze for the next day or two.

His mother was dead, WORSE Dead because of his own carelessness. The promise was nothing but icing on the Akane Baked cake of his suffering.

Nay not icing, a single candy decoration a _small_ candy decoration.

For in light of the grief he now felt , the promise even if he ultimately held to it and took it to its logical conclusion was almost insignificant.

"Ranma-kun" she said, with unusual gentleness "Kasumi's almost through with lunch.

"I'm not hungry." Ranma replied dully, quietly.

Akane sighed.

She KNEW why Kasumi had sent her in to get Ranma,

"Ranma" she said her voice stern but not angry "you weren't feeling hungry this morning at breakfast or at all yesterday or the day before that… if you don't eat you'll get sick." She said then grabbed his hand firmly.

"Now come along or I'll have to call the Dr. Tofu and you don't want that do you Ranma?" Ranma sighed and went.

"All right Akane." He said grumpily. Getting up and going to eat with the rest of them.

"Good afternoon Ranma-san" Kasumi said merrily to Ranma, not noticing his glum expression.

He sat down and began eating glumly.

Genma decided to start a conversation.

"Ranma my-" he caught himself before he said 'boy' "-child, the funerals scheduled for tomorrow."

Ranma nodded "that's good to know"

Kasumi added in. "We'll all go with you Ranma-san."

Ranma almost smiled "Thank you Kasumi-san

Latter that night…

"Is this Really Necessary Saotome-kun" Soun asked Genma as the former continued packing his bags.

Genma sighed and then began again.

"Tendo I've explained this a dozen times by now. I can't force Ranma to disregard the promise… but I wont be able to stand being here to watch … even though…"

Genma sighed sadly "Even though I KNOW , and I think this is what your trying to get through to me, that this is the time that Ranma needs me more then any other time… I'll be there at the funeral but I intend to leave on a training trip soon after… you'll continue to host Ranma?"

Soun nodded "As long as she wants to stay here Genma kun I promise"

Genma nodded "At least this way I know my-… my daughter will be well taken care of."

Soun bent forward to give Genma a gentle embrace.

"Im sure your studies will be productive… Saotome kun"

"Thank you Tendo-kun"

Right before the funeral, it started raining.

(Author's Note: then again it ALWAYS Does that in Nerima at the wrong moment doesn't it.)

Ranma couldn't tell the rain from her own tears though.

The priest began

"We are here today to mourn the passing of Saotome Nodoka… She saw little of her son Ranma, or of her husband genma… And yet… though she may have been sad and lonely, she remained a woman of great social refinement, and impeccable manner's, who rarely allowed her loneliness to show to other's"

Ranma nodded, her mother never showed the depression too openl but Ranma could feel it sometimes…

Her mother must have regretted letting Ranma go on that training trip very much…

Personally, ranma sometimes wonder if her mother's … eccentric, behaviour was the result of the stress involved in her loneliness.

Another tear fell from her eye. _She'd never know now._

"does her family have anything to say?" :the priest asked.

Genma stood up

"Nodoka was… probably the best wife a man could have, she was loving , kind, she was very skilled in feminine tasks on all levels. She was." He paused crying rare tear's.

"she… she had patience for this poor fool, which I think alone says something important about her nature."

Ranma… hadn't really known her mother so couldn't speak on her behalf…

How she WISHED she could have.

:the priest made a few more prayers then Nodoka's body was lit aflame

Ranma was going home with the Tendou's feeling slightly depressed, when Genma turned to her…

"Ranma." he sayed pausingly…

"I Don't like what you've decided to do…" he began.

"Pop's please try to understand…" she pleaded as he interrupted

"Let me finish… as I said I don't like what you've decided on , but I cant disallow you this… as I myself have sacrificed so much, often times far more foolishly on the alter of honor…" he said sadly…

Ranma blushed but was happy at least he had decided not to disown her.

"Thanks… Father." she said the more formal title reestablishing their relationship.

When Ranma got home she knew their was little sense in putting it off, so sighed and painstakingly braid, by braid, undid her pigtail…sighing slightly…

She went upstairs' and changed out of her Men's Funeral kimono, and decided for now to wear the top of her Chinese outfit, and a pair of simple white panties.

:she sighed:

She'd need to get some lacier stuff soon she knew…

She wondered how she would ever survive in this feminine world, but was prepared to find out…


	4. Chapter 3 A girl before a lady

A Girl before a lady….

(Authors note: I decided to make the name change here… but it might switch back and forth a bit occasionally…)

The obligatory "shopping trip" chapter.

Ranko awoke the next morning with a sigh.

She knew this was coming , but was still seized by terror nervousness and just a bit of excitement and curiosity…

She yawned Stretched her arms, and said "Ohayo!" to nothing but the morning breeze.

Ranko decided to go downstairs' in nothing more then her Night gown.

She still felt almost naked in any kind of skirt or dress, but sighed and steeled herself for the task…

"Ohayo Ranm- I mean Ranko" Akane said trying to be helpful

Ranko blinked a bit still getting used to the new name.. but managed an obligatory "Ohayo!"

Nabiki decided to Interject "Ranko-san when are you planning on visiting the School"

Ranko gulped a little at that… she was having trouble imagining going to school as a girl…

Akane decided to try changing to a related subject one which… with a sigh she admitted needed to be brought up if Ranma was REALLY going to do this.

"Ranko I was thinking it might be nice to go on a shopping trip together… you don't have nearly enough girl's clothes to make it…"

Ranko nodded.

"where are you thinking of going Akane."

Nabiki smiled "theirs a sale going on at JK clothes and accessories over 40% off."

Ranko blinked … she still hadn't been infected by a girls near obsession with shopping and mall's.

She sighed… she needed to GET infected though, because she WAS a girl now and if she was going to do this, she had probably best learn to enjoy it.

Ranko asked then

"How much do we probably need?"

"Ranko for now all you probably really need is a set of new school uniforms… some lingerie…" Akane said making a list of the absolute MINIMAL Ranko would need.

Akane might have wanted to keep the old Ranma as intact as possible… hoping for a eventual change of mind… or maybe she was trying to ease Ranko into this to make it less stressful

Either way what Nabiki had to say was MOST unappreciated

"Since its such a cool sale maybe we should go all the way…" Nabiki was teasing a bit…

Akane growled knowing that Nabiki was starting to go back to her usual conwoman's character

Akane's river of sympathy for Ranma over his mother's death however… was nowhere near drying out.

"Back off Nabiki! Its going to be hard enough for here wearing a bra and panties… we, neither of us need you pushing her…"

Nabiki reacted

"The promise was to make her a proper young lady ! And proper young ladys wear dresses and kimono's all the time among other things."

Akane retorted starting to get angry

"Let her get comfortable with being a GIRL first before we try pressuring her to become a cultured lady." shouting a little throughout it.

Ranma though she REALLY didn't want to be rushed into becoming "a cultured lady" was gulping… Akane was getting mad… and Nabiki Didn't seem to be backing down…

Akane sighed and said

"Ranko I'm NO Role model for you if you want to be a proper young lady…" she sighed… as 120% true as it was… the admission stung…"

Ranmas mouth moved so Akane decided to interject POLITELY…

"But I don't think "you've got that right" is ladylike at all incidentally"

Ranko sighed

Akane REALLY shot her line down… and Ranko was glad because it was a line she had no business making…

"this is going to take some getting used to…"

Akane sighed… she was having trouble with it too…

"but, even so Ranko just worry about becoming a girl before you become a lady ok?"

Ranko considered this then smiled shyly, and quite femininely…

"Arigato Akane…. Chan"

Akane blushed then smiled

"anytime… Saotome-san" she said

Akane smiled then said

"So Ranko-chan how about we go on a shopping trip just you and me it will probably relax us both, and we can try to get the hang of it"

Ranko smiled "Right… lets go かねちやん。"

Akane smile grabbing her purse and putting on a pair of shoes calling out "Nee-chan we'll be gone for a few hours" Kasumi who was currently working in the kitchen smiled

"Ok Akane-chan, make sure to buy some ingredients for dinner"

Akane smiled "Kay Nee-chan" and smiled and said to the nervous, and, though she did her best to hide it, terrified Ranko-chan

"Everything will be ok, allright Ranko-chan?

Ranko sighed "Allright Akane-chan"

Ranko felt more then a little nervous this was her first REAL day out as a girl… she (Author's note: I am REALLY uncomfortable with how intense a properly done scene involving people calling her gay, a cross dresser etc can get so please don't point it out.) She knew she'd been a girl for a bit a few other times… but then she'd been going out _, in disguise_

Here, she reminded herself she wasn't 'in disguise' she was here as herself she was Saotome Ranko, this was still taking some getting used to.

Akane paused looking at Ranko look over the Mall before she smiled slightly, she couldn't help but remember the time Ranma had hit his head… and the personality that had been created… it might not have been Ranma but that person had been so happy, and seemed to very much be who Ranma was trying to become Her smile widened as she remembered Ranma Going gaga over the Underwear she saw, and the stares they got.

_I was so embarrassed then, now I almost wish she could be as natural about it as she was then…. Hmmmn maybe another blow on the head is just what the doctor… NO BAD AKANE! _she said knocking herself over the head with the mallet.

Ranko blinked "Akane-Chan?" Akane smiled "everythings ok Ranko I was just talking to myself

They got 2 or 3 awkward glances, but with akane with him, and knowing about it, if he was wanting to try an alternate lifestyle now… no one wanted to challenge the boyfriend , or girlfriend, or just close friend, of a tomboy maniac, who beat up boys at school daily.

"Ranko-chan… lets go " she smiled… and Akane decided, for the time being to get Basic white briefs… and simple sensible Bra's for Ranko, feminine enough to make a good start, basic and simplistic enough she didn't get overwhelmed…

From there they went on to clothes…Ranko breathed deeply her heart pounding… _this is it, this is where it TRULY becomes a reality…_Akane sighed knowing she was basicly going to have to play surrogate parent here since Ranko for the time being was going to be lost and confused

_No problem, _she thought _I'll enjoy being a big sister for a while actually.. It cant be that hard._

Akane paused knowing they shouldn't go overboard at this point, decided "Lets get 4 school uniforms."

Ranko blinked "Uniform? But I…"

Akane shaked her head "I know you hardly ever wear uniforms, and the teachers, didn't feel comfortable

Disciplining you over it, but if you want to fit in as 'one of the girls' you'll need to show you follow the same rules all other students do"

Rank breathed heavily but nodded Kane-chan was right. "I'll try… it will be"

Kane nodded "It will be difficult I know and you'll get odd glances and worse but if any pick on you I'll take care of it allright?"

Rankos nervousness broke a bit into a smile "Alright Akane-chan"

From there they went on to select nightwear Ranko was pausing "I only need one pair don't I?" Akane shook her head.

"you should at least get one set of pajamas and one night gown" Akane said gently "Pajamas might be easier for you to get used to for now, something that isn't a gown… but shows a softer gentler side to you should be good..

Ranko nodded

They wound up getting 2 pairs of 3 pairs of shorts and 2 pairs of jeans for lounging about in Ranko wanted one or two heavier jeans around for now at least. Then decided to get a variety of dresses in various lengths and syles

Ranko decided to avoid shorter skirts at least for now, but decided on a few knee length skirts, a Formal dress or two,. 2 or 3 blouses… and Akane, just to tease a little got a Mary Jane outfit, that she knew, Ranko was a bit too old for but she thought she'd look cute in it.

They got some BASIC Makeup and Jewelry… Ranko Wasn't ready to gaga over it quite yet. Akane decided to throw in a hair ornament for good measure…

They looked at 2 or 3 formal gowns, or party dresses but decided against getting any just yet…

Of all things Rankos biggest outburst had to be over…

"I AM NOT WEARING HEELS!" Ranko shouted

Akane paused "come on they show how cultured and…"

"Come on most girls don't wear them most of the time plus I've studied as a martial artist for years and can barely manage to balance myself in them."

Akane grudgingly admitted Ranko was right… Heels were uncomfortable

She decided to wheedle

"Just one pair Ranko-chan"

Ranko sighed thoroughly, "Allright kane chan one pair"

Akane nodded "Atta girl" a bit teasingly, clapping her on the shoulder, smiling.

Ranko tried on her first pair, and nearly tripped trying to walk in them… Akane managed to suppress a giggle, understanding that she was now, for all purposes and intentions, Ranko's nee-chan, and with that came responsibilities.

Akane blinked at that, almost without thinking about it, she'd completely let go of the engagement,indeed, perhaps it was something that was _meant_ to never come to pass. Besides, she might prefer having a chance to play the wise and responsible elder sister, to being a long suffering fiancé.

Just like that as she helped Ranko back up to her feet, she saw her in a whole new light.

Ranko seemed to notice too…

"Akane chan, whats up?" Ranko asked pausing.

Akane shook her head and smiled

"Its nothing really Ranko-chan" Akane said not wanting to express her silly feelings to Ranko.

Ranko blinked

"If you say so"

They got 1 or two minor pieces of makeup and shampoo, Ranko still wasn't ready to go gaga over such things at this point.

**************8

Meanwhile, at the Tendo Dojo, Kasumi was cleaning, polishing, etc. and thought seriously, of what to do about Ranko.

The … she switched mentally between referring to her as a boy and a girl 6 or 7 times then settled on "child" , had been through So much… Fights with Happosai, manipulation by her father, and now her mother's death and fathers disappearance. Not to mention being forced to abandon her entire identity as a matter of honor.

While Akane-chan had been unexpectedly helpful and understanding, which was good, And Nabiki had AT LEAST had the good sense not to try any overly exploitive photo shoots, Ranko was in a very delicate stage of her transition into girlhood, Akanes attitude of "learn to be a girl, before you worry about being a lady" was a good one, but their were the kunou's Happosai, and of course the Amazons might soon Start some kind of renewed kiss of death problem, though Mouse, had as of yet, professed to being DELIGHTED with the state of events, and had offered to help as much as he could. But most of all the most immediate problem was…

"Excuse me miss, can you tell me how to find the Tendo dojo?" A polite inquiry broke Kasumi out of her contemplation.

Kasumi dropped her broom and blinked looking over to see, of all things, the eternal lost boy, here in the dojo, she paused and said "Ryouga-kun, what a pleasant surprise…" she said, thinking this might be the perfect opportunity to deal with one of those problems.

Ryouga blinked

"Kasumi-san, what are you doing in Brookyln?"

Kasumi sighed… same old ryouga then smiled "this is the tendo dojo, And Ryouga-kun, I have something to talk with you about… on Ranma"

They went back home, they could hear a few people whispering clearly some of the students still recognized her, but Ranko would keep her promise, no matter what… even in spite of glares and teasing… or so she told then a group of 3 students, stopped with whispering from the sidelines and barred her way, saying things like "Oh look at this I always knew you were a sissy.. …a are you still getting married, why don't Akane get a sex change too, then it will work out MUCH better"

Less then aw**e**ak in Ranko still had many of Ranmas old reflexes, as much as she tried controlling them. Akane snarled, hoping to deter both, knowing that Ranko was in no shape for a fight. Mentally or spiritualy, and was probably getting out of shape physicaly.

That, of course only encouraged one or two of them saying things like "looks like you really are a weakling needing your girlfriend to protect you.

Akane could already see tombstones for these jerks being set into the ground… and snarled "back off!" not sure if she meant it more for Ranko or for the bullies, but neither seemed to be listening to her.

Ranko said "What did you call me" not shouting but ICY cold… dangerously calm… the tone, that meant the one who heard it was already dead, he just didn't know it yet.

He didn't get the hint

"I said that you , are a weakling.

Akane shouted "RANKO don't!" as Ranko CHARGED at the boy, snarling, "lets see how strong YOU are huh!" and the boy was able to dodge at first, "off form are you?" he teased…

But alas, of balance, or not, ranko was still learned in MANY martial arts, and more then a match for him.

Akane thought it was over… but clearly Ranko had been stung by this whole affair more then she had thought ranko seemed ready to hurt theboy seriously, the way she was approaching, picking him up then with a frightful glee drawing a fis about to knock unconscious or even kill the boy.t then Akane said, with an odd calm for her but ffar more effectiveness then her usualy outburst "Stop!"

Ranko blinked "Akane you heard what he said he-"

Akane shook her head she KNEW she was parking her car in hypocrite alley, andleaving the keys in the car and the door unlocked

"It doesn't matter Ranko-chan" she explained simply

"Part of being a girl is knowing, trust me I know , people will look down on you if you use violence as a solution to your problems

Ranko snarled"Big talk…"

Akane finished for her "coming from me, I don't disagree, but you've made your bed Ranko, you need to find a way to lie in it"

Ranko paused Akane was right, she let go of the boy sighing

"your right, Kane-chan"

Akane nodded

"lets go on home, Ranko-chan!"

Back home Ranko called, out, realizing she hadn't done so customarily but the practice was getting easier

"Taidama!"

To which Kasumi dutifuly replied "Okaeri!"

Ranko smiled, there was an example of a lady, good dutiful,

Akane wasn't telepthatic, but could see what Ranko was thinking, just from the way she was looking, she was trying really hard to be a good friend to Ranko,

But she was starting to see that she would probably never have the respect as a role model that Kasumi had almost without trying.

Akane blinked, maybe she should compete with Ranko, to do see who could become a real lady first, after all Akane had the advantage right having been born a girl, and their would always be enough of Ranma left that losing a challenge to Akane would HURT

Kasumi continued "How was your day today?"

Ranko paused "I lost my temper, Kasumi-san… but I got most of the clothes and make up I should need for the next few months

Kasumi smiled "I'm happy to hear that, if you want I can try helping you style your hair soon

Ranko smiled "domo!"

Kasumi nodded "also Ranko… another thing I don't mean to be confrontational, but with the engagement gone, while fathers agreed to let you stay, and I don't want you to go, I AM going to expect the same things I expect from them of you from now on, I hope you understand?" she said with an odd sternness

Akane blushed vividly, remembering what happened the last time she'd Failed Kasumis "expectations" she hadn't sat for 3 days.

Ranko of course didn't know anything about that and paused considering then nodded "Sure sounds reasonable I suppose, …. Nee-chan" she said a bit teasingly, feeling that much closer to finding true acceptance as a girl, that much closer, to fulfilling her promise.

After all she had to become a girl before she could become a lady"

Author's note:SUMIMESEN! I apologize in the extreme for the long hiatus on this work… I was verbally abused by some one on AOL on the ethics of fan fiction writing saying its illegal, were thieves, plunderers uncreative wasting time we could spend writing our own ORIGINAL FICTION blah blah blah blah I need to spend more time with my brethren to recover from that nonsense.

Im to be honest uncertain WHERE to take the Series From here since Im hoping to get back into the swing of it I don't want to be teasing you with this 4 year late update.

Advise would be MOST WELCOME . Im tentatively certain what kind of romantic pairing I want but am seeing it as hard to get there.

Next Chapter:

Remedial Education:


	5. Chapter 4 Remedial Education Part 1

Remedial Educatoin part one

By Rankos Knight

Ranma ½ is copyright of naoko takeuchi allrights are reserved to her.

Note: Theirs some suggestive material in this chapter... also, .. at the risk of spoilers, those who feel that spanking is inherently, some obsolete act of pointless savagery, would do best not to read this chapter... or possibly several after it, as it will be used occasionaly.. I apolagize for this beeing a shock, but sometimes stories writ themselves...

worse, it could also be interpreted as having connotations of domestic violence, The author does _not _engage in or practice such things.

As well as some definite antifemenism.

e

Nabiki paused… she knew she was, generally speaking, not overly sentimental, but this was an unexpected case.

Ranko seemed to be getting the hang of being a girl reasonably well. She was actualy favoring skirts and dresses, maybe, truth be told, to get used to them, but still. It was showing progress…

Soon she would be attending school again, truth be told it seemed the very notion terrified Ranko to the core… Nabiki didn't blame her.

_Not that she isn't receiving an education already. _ Nabiki thought wryly. Kasumi, while she rarely needed to do more then give a mild scolding to the other two girls these days, especially when there was mixed company… and yet she was the effective guardian of the other two girls.

'Three girl's now' Nabiki reminded herself, wryly

Soun wasn't much of a disciplinarian, or for that matter, much of anything.

Kasumi had started growing increasingly Maternal

As he walked off through the abandoned train yard he paused considering what kasumi had told him

Ranma…

The Man he'd sworn vengeance upon

The one who had wronged him terribly

The one who he'd pursued for years, just to defeat.

Had sworn to become a Girl fulltime, and to become a homemaker

A Homemaker

Once he'd have laughed at the thought of his rival pursuing such a path in life… but the universe has such odd twists of turns, and such inversion of expectations, that at times it seemed dangerous to assume that that things fall down, or that cold freezes things

What would happen to Akane, now?

He sighed... he' dlove to think this made Akane his, but Kuno might very well already be sinking his paws into her... and he was QUITE satisfied, that soun, would prefer a marriage, to Kuno then to him

then again , Genma would, also likely not disapprove of ranko becoming betrothed to Kuno.

Ryouga Grimaced, as much as he had once hated Ranma, he still had enough respect for him, to ABHOR the thought of him stuck as a girl, and worse of all as a bride to kuno tatwwaki... almost a fate worse then death.

Ranko was lieing, on her Futon exhausted… Akane had been discussing the need to buy a legitimate bed set, sometime in the near future, Nabiki, thought it was a bit pricy… but Kasumi was pushing her on it.

She wore only a T shirt with her panties peeking out of them, there was little reason to be concerned with modesty in a household that was mostly girls…

Last week or so since she'd really tried to make it _official _by keeping her wardrobe to skirts, and using feminine speech exclusively.

Akane had been _amazingly_ kind to her… whether it was out of pity, or out of a desire to play big sister…. Either way, it's been very helpful to her.

Then Nabiki… as predicted her mien of sympathy is slowly, but surely, receding, and the business woman is rising again to the forefront, if nothing else, wanting Ranko to make herself Productive to the family…

Though as of yet shes been good enough to forgo trying to take pictures, partially, because, Kasumi and Akane have Both put her on notice and She likely knows, soon I'll become a daily commodity at school, and thus pictures o me , will lose much of their value.

Not to mention Ranko HAD taken a variety of precautions

And then Kasumi, Kasumi Kasumi Kasumi

Kasumi had _changed_ towards her.

While still both kind, and sweet, Kasumi was starting to act increasingly Maternal towards her.

Always offering her advice and such, but also scolding her increasingly. It was getting annoying.

Ranko sighed "I guess I don't have much to complain about" sighed again deeply, before changing into a green sun dress, it had gotten easier with practice. And decided to throw on a pair of white socks, to match

She examined herself for a second in the mirror

Nabiki snickered she'd been lounging around a bit but decided it wouldn't hurt to add in a tease

"Sleeping beauty, awakens"

Ranko GLARED" at her

"Now Now Nabiki" Kasumi chided, "we won't have any of that"

Ranko gulped a bit… she noted some of the sternness was meant for her too…

Which only made this harder… but she needed to come out and say it, if she was to achieve her goal.

"Uhmm Kasumi…-neechan?" she asked tentatively, Kasumi may not have been family, but in circumstances like this with them living under the same roof.

Kasumi turned "Yes Ranko-chan?"

"Can I help you with the household chores… please?" she said hopeful of learning a few skills. She was still uncertain on how to go about things, and did want to go to a few slumber

Kasumi wasn't sure if she was smiling, because this was a step in the direction Ranko needed to go in if she wanted to become a "proper lady", a sign that she was recovering from her mothers death, enough to take interest in the rest of the world again, or because かみさま knows she badly needed help

She smiled radiantly at Ranko and said.

"I'll happily take your help Ranko-chan, but I'll expect you to listen to me.

Ranko nodded "Of course, Kasumi-neechan!" she said happily, the phrase "neechan" had come off her lips a bit easier then it had in the past.

Nabiki and Akane were discussing things.

"you seem to be fairly supportive through all of this, Akane" Nabiki observed with a bit of a sniffle.

"Doesn't it bother you, seeing your boyfriend live as a girl"

Akane glared.

"I've… already made peace with the engagement, being dissolved." She sighed

"Truth be told, I never wanted it in the first place."

Nabiki glanced with disbelief , akane sighed

"Oh sure, their was a time, or two I enjoyed the thought of a happy marriage… but I was able to see a _long _time ago, it just wouldn't work out… I think its worth giving up on my hopes of marrying Ranma… not only from a promise she gave her mother… but because I enjoy getting some experience as a mentor.

Nabiki nodded , Akane's continuing patience and growing maturity, continued to baffle her.

"I'm surprised to see you handling this so maturely いもうと" she teased

Kasumi asked Ranko to practice Sewiing, she was supervising her progress closely, knowing things had to be taken, step, by step.

Ranma had learned how to do BASIC repairs on worn garments, while traveling of course, but Kasumi felt she needed to learn how to do nearly invisible repairs, "as clothing that is obviously much mended, can be seen as a sign of poverty."

She proceeded to teach Ranko precisely how to hold a needle the need for patience, and persistence, and above all that precision is highly important.

Things were actually proceeding quite well in sewing and such Kasumi was hoping soon, to try experimenting with getting Ranko some Tea Ceremony lessons, she'd certainly benefit.

But before that could come Ranko showed their that she could only be pressed so far.

Ranko had been ok enough with wearing an apron, of course... but had Ignored Kasumis instructions 'I dont care how certain you are Ranko, my kitchen, my rules, Chop things on the cutting board." Kasumi had instructed simply.

Ranko said "Lighten up, Kasumi … I'm just..."

Kasumi glared.

"This is a home kitchen, not a hibachi or okanamaki grill we dont take short cuts, in the name of speed , style, or impatience."

"A single mistake could start a fire, or chop off a finger!" she made clearly simplisticly, a stern look, on her usually happy face.

Ranko was a bit nonplussed

"kasumi Come on I've done it innumerable times, besides it's my style of-"

Kasumi was Not in the mood, for Ranko's Backmouthing, and grabbed a wooden spoon, and in the same moment, in a fascinating parody of iajastu, with the same move, she drew the spoon, she also delivered it to Ranko's backside.

HARD

"Ouch!" Ranko yelped rubbing

"Im not 4!, even if I am a girl!" Ranko protested.

Kasumi nodded

"But girls, arent like boys, girls often get spanked into their teens, even into college, because girls are naturally more submissive, boys, on the other hand, after the age of 13, their more likely to try repaying violence, with yet more violence."

Ranko was still rubbing the sting out of her backside, still a bit emabressed, but also nerovus, and in a bit of awe.

Shed known from the start being a proper lady would be to be submissive, sure she could be a tomboy, and be bullheaded, but a proper lady, has to be willing to accept what the world throws her way...

she'd not understood this was part of how that attitude was achieved

Kasumi continued

"Ranko, this is how I keep Akane, and Nabiki in line, sure usualy I just scold, usualy it works, but i've taken both of them otk a time or two."

Ranko blinked "I find it hard to believe that cool conceited Nabiki or tough girl Akane are squeeling over your knee"

Kasumi said

"I spanked Akane, while we were waiting for you to recover from the headinjury that caused you amnesia

Ranko sighed thinking of that, part of her wishing they could recreate that accident almost...

then she turned almost beet red,...

she'd NEVER imagined such a scene had played out, that day.

Kasumi finished

"Bottom line Ranko, Im letting you know right now this is the way Bad behaviour will be dealt with in this household "

Ranko sighed she'd been afraid she'd hear that, she resisted a muttered "Kuso" knowing kasumi would hear it, and she didnt feel like tasting soap.

Kasumi nodded "Its helped to keep Akane out of too much trouble, and to curb Nabikis most blatantly immoral activitys, it will likely teach you some more self control too, young lady"

Ranko still bristled a bit at the phrase... but endured it stoicly.

Kasumi sighed

"Next off Ranko, I want you to finish things, at normal speed, on the counter"

Ranko sighed but noedded in defeat... especialy considering, what happened LAST time, she took the know it all attitude towards an adult... she sighed at that.

Kasumi smiled a little as she saw Ranko back at work with enthusiasm, that was the thing about children, she htought, you just need to know how to handle them., each ones different.

Mentally Kasumi started thinking again, on issues like Tea ceremony etc, it might take 3 or 4 months to find a good school, and Ranko would probaly be back in school by then but...

She was pretty much a girl now, not quite all the way there, their was still a bit of time to let her squandar doing silly things best overseen by Akane, to make sure she had a common frame of reference, with other girls... but htings like this have to be planned for

Kasumi blinked as something else shouth of hit her

school" she said

She'd have to talk with Nabiki about getting Ranko's change of registry handled

Even with Akanes continued help, Their would be some problems, but...

Ranko was already behind as it was... between a history of lackluster performance, and multipe transfers, it wasnt implausible that Ranko wouldnt graduate.

Kasumi shook her head, and displayed a martial artist like determination

first decide what is to be done, then worry if it fails" she reminded herself.

With that in mind, she rededicated herself to Ranko's training... and upbringing.

Authors note: I admit the characterization from Kasumi here is a bit OOC

Ranma ½ is one of the shows with so much fanfiction for it… that it develops memes that are larger then life, with little to know true basis in the show.

Note either Ranko, or Kaneda

We forget the original char entirely sometimes, as some hardcore fans complain

But I don't think this is always a bad thing.

Reinterpretation has its place.

So Im going to go with a more Maternal ,, and at times punitive Kasumi

Also I think I'll leave the gag of a few words in Hiragana in the fic… let the audience figure out what it means lol… I know it may be annoying but I think it adds a distinctive touch. As many fanfic authors do enjoy pressing the limit.

This chapter is I'll admit a bad amalgram started before I published my last chapter.

Please regard it kindly.

I apolagize for how fetishistic it might get

would like some ideas for the next chapter though

Authors note: I only half remember how to sew, from home ec class I took in 9th grade…


	6. Chapter 5 Remedial Education part 2

Cost of a Promise

Note to Readers:

Had a comp disaster lost everything…

Im trying to reconstruct things now… but its going to seem a bit sloppy as Memory of what I already wrote with clash with the fact I cant get it EXACTLY as it was

Akane sighed

Ranko was becoming more and more of a girl every day…

Kasumi was proving quite happy to have another person to call "imouto"

Nabiki had for the most part gotten over her fiscal urges, either having found a genuine fondness for Ranko, or KNOWING what her fate would be if she was to do anymore exploitation.

Akane blushed at the thought, she'd been over Kasumi's lap more then once.

Ranko broke Akane from her Reverie, coming into the room dusting things.

"Ranko!" Akane said a bit startled, still at seeing Ranko getting this Domestic

Ranko blushed a bit "I thought Kasumi could use a break shes working harder now then ever with me around"

Akane blinked _Ranma would never been this concientous_

Akane then blushed crimson

_Rate shes going, she could become a bride before me!_

She felt a fair share of what sympathy she had left for Ranko's plight dissolve under jealousy and resentment at that thought

Wasnt Ranko's fault she knew, in fact she knew the idea of Ranko actively trying to be a better bride/wife then her was absurd, but the fact remained

"I will not lose!" Akane declared aloud

Ranko blinked "Lose what, Akane-chan"

Akane winced realizing shed been making a grand proclamation to herself that must have sounded stupid to Ranko.

"Uhmmn never mind"

Kasumi smiled, glad both of Ranko being so happy, and of having some help with keeping the household running.

Kasumi then turned to nabiki

"Nabiki-chan, Rankos going to need to start back at school in a week or two. Shes still registered as a boy, so-" Nabiki raised up a hand in a outstretched gesture a smug confidence returning to her face

"So she needs our help kaumi-neechan" She said smiling.

Kasumi nodded

"It probably-" Kasumi cut herself off and sighed, no point beating around the bush

"It WILL cause chaos, rumors, and recriminations across the school that means many in the hierchy will likely be very leery of allowing her to enroll, I need you to make sure it goes as smoothly as possible"

Naibiki blinked "Im just a student you think I can instruct the Administration"

For once Kasumi gave a dirty look

"Nabiki I don't want to know what you do, as long as it accomplishes making them amenable… id suggest enrolling in a all girls school… but I think it's a bit early for ranko to go through THAT, at the moment"

Nabiki nodded

"Ranko-chan needs some time to adjust before she'll be ready for that kind of experience, though it could also be argued-"

"that a place no one knows her is better" Kasumi sighed… thinking about things carefully "One problem is tuition costs, even with money left to Ranma in Nodoka's will its not enough, especialy with needing money for college, etc etc etc"

She sighed

"Other problem, is time… she should be in college age another year or two… though she probably needs to repeat a grade" admitted.

Nabiki nodded Ranko was in a very Vulnerable state at this point, and had already had trouble with school.

Kasumi continued "Can I trust you to handle all this Imouto"

Nabiki sighed "You can always count on me Nee-chan"

Nabiki nodded this would be a bit of a tricky meeting, but it wouldn't turn into a yelling match, after all Nabiki had the whole school wrapped around her little finger, nothing could go wrong… right?

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" The vice princible shouted ferociously with vehement disbelief.

Nabiki Sighed frustrated at this clear stalling of what she and the vice princible both knew to be the inevitable result of the meeting.

"Haruna-sensei" she said trying to stay calm "This isn't something I can talk Ranko out of she-"

"If _Ranko _feels so determined to do this to honor some obscure promise to her mother, then she should transfer to another school preferably another district, their would be less disruption, heck to be honest I'd appreciate it more if she did that anyway, except now their'll be no one to reign in our princible"

Nabiki sighed musing

_Well its going better then I expected_

"Please Sensei be reasonable" she said trying to keep her cold exterior...

"I'll have nothing I repeat NOTHING to do with the hysteria this will no doubt CREATE in my school... you hear me"

Nabiki sighed "Look sensei-"

"I Dont even want to hear it!" she snapped at nabiki...

Nabiki Glared in a suddenly fiery... appearance, no longer pleading

The vice princible gulped remembering the Sheer scale of the power, however informal wielded by this particular student.

"That Is very _unfortunate_ sensei, because it is now, quite possible, sadly, that the schoolboard might be seeing _this"_

She showed some compromising pictures to the vice princible and she was flabbergasted "how how did you... your stalking me thats illegal and immoral"

Nabiki smirked "Illegal it certainly is, but its funny to hear "immoral" come out of your mouth Sensei.

The sensei sighed "How do I know you wont be coming back wanting money or more favors latter?"

Nabiki paused and said "Im an expert on the art of blackmail, I know that the 'Perpetual exploitation' schtick, winds up driving people to murder or suicide, and the last thing I need is police attention near this school"

The vice princible finally sighed again this time in eternal defeat "Allright Tendo-san, I'll get the paperwork corrected."

Nabiki nodded satisfied things were well in hand.

Ranko and Akane were still busy Kasumi sighed she was feeling a trifle out of place.

She was happy to mentor either of them , but with both of them together, their was so little work for _her _to do, that she felt placid and useless. So used to doing the household work.

Sighed even Akane was starting to slowly overcome her worse problems.

She paused and sighed feeling more pointless every moment.

No sooner had she thought that, then...

They'd meant to get along really they had Akane really wanted to help Ranko settle into Girlhood and Ranko really was getting comfortable, even enjoying, being just one of the girls.

"Ranko you need to add some Spice to that."

Ranko sighed "we cant overdo it Akane or else theirs no opportunity to savor the meat!"

Akane started to get testy... "Ranko who do you think has more experience cooking"

Try as she might, Kasumi couldnt avoid rolling her eyes at that.

Ranko began laughing hystericaly "Me obviously!"

Akane was both sad and outraged, "WHY You I was trying to be nice" Before grabbing the mallet thinking the old way of 'reasoning' with Ranma might be overdue

Having mostly gotten past the "dont hit girls" bit even if she was a bit out of practice in Martial Arts, Ranma Took a defensive position getting ready to dodge the mallet.

Kasumi knew they were enjoying themselves but couldnt allow this to happen, they'd been making too much progress for her to let them fall back into old habits, and she certainly couldnt let them get away with a fight in the _kitchen_

She adressed them both with a single phrase, that they'd _better_ understand was meant for them.

"**Girls**!" She said said not quite shouting but not too quietly either, and quite Clearly

They both halted in mid motion Akanes Hammer in Mid Swing

looking worried for a second then saying, in Stereo.

"But Nee-chan she started-" they both blinked; Ranko had addressed Kasumi as Nee-chan!

"I dont care who started it" Kasumi stated firmly "this kind of behaviour is patently unacceptable."

Akane gulped, it had been 5 whole weeks she'd managed to go without...

"Now young ladies!" she barked the phrase knowing it helped put them in their place heading back and forth as she spoke "Ive been very clear on how I feel about violence in the kitchen before" she gave a glance "havent I?"

Akane nodded Ranko decided it was best to follow suite, and nodded glumly feeling uncomfortable about where things were headed.

"I will _not _put up with it under any circumstances" she finished gruffly

Akane looked like she might protest or even try fighting but kasumi gave a glance that made Akane think better of it.

"Akane, bend over the counter NOW" She ordered

Akane blushed but did so knowing what was about to happen sure enough Kasumi lifted her skirt and gave her 19 swats over her panties.

Kasumi then noted "Akane-chan I dont think those are appropiate your only 16, and those are black lace"

"But nee-chan I bought them with-" Akane pleaded

Another swat

"I understand that Akane-chan but ive made my feelings on proper apparel clear for a while now havent I?" Akane Glumly nodded. Kasumi Sighed "Akane-chan I dont ask for much I do ask you try to act properly though ok?"

Akane sighed she didnt want to lose to Ranko it would be the ultimate humiliation, and it seemed to have a chance of happening.

Next Kasumi turned to Ranko

Ranko approached Timidly, gulping, granting one thing, this did make her feel more and more like a girl.

She supposed that much was good.

"Ranko-chan" she said gently but firmly "you know I take no pleasure and sastisfaction in this dont you?"

Ranko nodded, knowing it was true, Kasumi was just trying to keep the household stable. And did as much work as anyone else... more like any two people put together.

She bent over and though it was an affront to her dignity tried to take her punishment without much fuss.

Kasumi repeated the procedure with the spoon then said

"now girls I think I've made myself clear I will not put up with this kind of nonsense."

They nodded glumly

"IF the two of you want to spend some time in the Dojo sparring thats your business, but I wont have it in the kitchen."

She finished her stern act

"Understood"

and received, in Stereo "Hai!"

Kasumi smiled, glad her message was understood.

"allright then lets continue with dinner"

Thing were, if less enthusiastic, at least less rembunctious, and more orderly

Kasumi sighed, she didnt enjoy it but it needed done.

Kasumi then tried showing them both flower arranging for a few hours, especialy trying to teach them the patience, and poise that is necessary to go with jappanese flower arranging.

Bizzzarely, Ranko seemed to know much more about Flower arranging then Akane, Which Akane didnt appreciate, no not one little bit.

But wisely, she kept her temper. Seething a bit as she saw Ranko Flawless accomplish a task shed failed at.

Kasumi praised Ranko properly and promised to try showing them a bit of Tea Ceremony "tommorow"

Akane tried scolding herself, _Its not her fault._

But still she might not Hate Ranko, she might even still think of her as a friend in a loose way.

But...

From here on out

The Two of them were...

Rivals.

Authors Note:

I AM SO SORRY about this delay.

And also on how stilted it seems whole comp got reformatted, no matter what I try to recapture what was destroyed but cant recreate it perfectly so it comes out stilted.

But thoughts should Ranko attend an all girls school to deeply immerse herself in femenimity or should she continue attending furinkan that she can meet old friends.

Some have noted the Spaces between paragraphs, thats a holdover from something the author did in primary school, because of his bad handwriting.

Just added the whole "She'll be a bride before me!" bit with Akane.

Thing was how to introduce her occasionaly in a less then entirely friendly role.

Answer? Two pretty girls, even if their friends, are likely to see each other as competition

Just had to note... Kasumi DOES feel OOC: but so is Nodoka and Akane in a lot of fics, just about any "become a girl and enjoy it" Fic with Ranma is massively OOC, yet its so nearly universal on online fanfics we dont notice. Im trying to work on my bad habit of massive spaces, I was taught to write that way in school, because of my bad handwriting. Never shook the habit.


End file.
